fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phoenix Saga
The Phoenix Saga is a series of stories contained within Arcs detailing the adventures of the Phoenix Guild. Headed by Victor Alexander he navigates the hazards of expanding his company eastward while ancient threats begin to rise and return. Dealing with the first Dragon Slayer in over three hundred years, he adopts Morgan Deschain as his own daughter and becomes a critical figure in the Guild he leads. As to what end will be met with her power awakening to meet destiny? Only time can tell. The Cinders of Change Arc The establishment of the Phoenix Guild and its first mission that tests their skills and limitations. *Unified Connection, Tales of Enigmatic Encounters (Debuts Victor Alexander, Godfried and Noriko Hayate) *Birth of Phoenix (Victor Alexander, Diana Lance and Kenneth's Debut) *The Slayer's Dogma (Victoria, Christina and Morgan Deschain's debuts; Victor Alexander and Diana Lance) *Rise of the Phoenix (Thornton Bertram's Debut, Kenneth, Victor Alexander, Diana Lance, Morgan, Christina, and Victoria) *Arts of Darkness (Morgan Deschain, Victor Alexander and Maria Alexander's debut) *Flock of the Phoenix (Vanessa Alexander, Yui Tetsukumo and Wess Smith's debuts; Noriko Hayate, Diana Lance, Victor Alexander, Maria Alexander, Morgan Deschain) *Flight of the Phoenix (Showcasing: Victor/Maria/Morgan Alexander, Yui Tetsukumo, Victor Alexander and Diana Lance; Mentions: Godfried, Maria Streak, Thornton, Kenneth, Wess Smith and Noriko Hayate; Introduces: Garz Field, Mina Sarrk, Donovan Treuce, Rowlie Bann, Faer Pleigh, Elaine Lyte, and Swartz.) *Power of the Phoenix: (Showcasing: Victor A., Noriko H., Wess Smith, and debuting Godfried. In Support, Maria A & Maria S., Yui T., and Morgan D. Antagonists: Swartz, Elaine L., Fiona Angel, and Ketchum.) Spin-Offs *A Tale of Two Badasses! (Godfried & Sanjo Vista) *Slayer versus Giant (Black Brier Gang & Ryuichi) *Firebird Chorus: Birds' New Nest (Morgan, Maria) Along the Trodden Trail Arc The adventures that Morgan Deschain takes on her first contract and other happenings along the way. *Recoup and Renewal (Showcasing: Morgan D., Maria A. & Maria S., Yui T., Victor A., Godfried, Noriko H., Wess S., Diana L. and Vanessa A.) *The Hunter and the Predator (Showcasing: Roland D., Rubie Diamond, Constantine, Aria and Rohan) *A New Journey Awaits! (Showcasing: Morgan D, Maria A., Victor A., Vanessa A., Diana L., Rhine Vint and The Nameless Slayer.) *Our Home (Showcasing: Morgan D., Maria A., Victor A., and Diana L.) *A Noble Tournament (Showcasing: Morgan D., Maria A., (Mentioned) Victor A., Kenneth, Darius Dazzle, Anthony Stark, Lily Scarlet, Chevalier, and Prometheus) *Justice For Me (Showcasing: Morgan D., Maria A., Prometheus, Chevalier, Mangetsu and Faer Pleigh.) *Mastermind (Showcasing: Faer Pleigh, Mina Sarrk, Donovan Treuce, Rowlie Bann, and Myst) Eyes on the Prize Arc Myst's faction, with Faer's alliance, begins to enact a series of events that spiral the World of Magic out of control to those who'd seek stability and peace. Meanwhile, Morgan forges new friendships and alliances in her continued goal of gaining strength for the one day of putting an end to the Ragnarok Beast's reign of terror. *Our Crime Sorcière (Maria, Morgan, Prometheus, Jasmine Brimstone) *Answer the Call (Drake Squad) *Jail Break! (Drake Squad, Team Faer, Coven Squad) *A World Without Sin (Drake Squad, Team Faer, Sting Eucliffe, Morgan, Maria, Crime Sorciere) *Union of Two Shadows (Myst, Team Faer, Black Vox Convicts, Black Hell Guild) *An Unsavory Council (Magic Council, Squad Drake, Maria and Morgan) *The March Towards War (Crime Sorciere, Victor, Maria, Morgan) *Fall of the Phoenix (Crime Sorciere, Jadow) *Prepare For The Worst (Magic Council, God Serena) A War of Shadow and Justice The Black Rosary Axis has officially declared war against the Council protected nations. Backed up by the union of the Coven -mysterious underworld power led by the enignmatic and dangerous Blood Queen, Myst- and Black Hell -the strongest and most elusive Dark Mage Guild in Ishgar- they are armed with the forces of Black Vox's prisoners, Midi's slaves (some treacherous sorcerers) and puppeteered monks who survived the assault in Joya. With Iceberg allying with the treacherous criminal regime, the Council Alliance is faced with a threatening force that can potentially overwhelm the countries, starting with Iceberg's long hated sister nation of Stella. Borders drawn, soldiers called to arms and mages recruited, the famous wizard God Serena is brought out of concealment and makes his presence known; who will come out on top in this War of Shadow and Justice?! *A Family Business (Victor, Morgan, Maria, etc...) *Doubt in the Dark (Maria Alexander, Morgan Deschain, Maria Streak, Yui Tetsukumo, Victoria, Christina; Swartz, Ketchum, Elaine Lyte, Donovan Treuce, Rowlie Bann, Mina Sarrk; Sting Eucliffe) *Iceland's Heart (Roland Deschain, Rubie Diamond, Aria Belladonna, Constantine; Queen Elisia, the Frost Biters) *Enter the Abyss (Sting Eucliffe, Morgan Deschain, Maria Streak, Maria Alexander, Yui Tetsukumo, Victoria, Christina, Abyss) Cast The Cast, accordingly, will change depending on viewing time or attention they'll get accordingly to each Arc. As such, there will be a separate list of Protagonists and Antagonists, both with their own support cast, to make sure the list doesn't become too bloated with time. With that said, here's the first Arc's cast. Arc I Cast Protagonists *Victor Alexander: Main Protagonist *Morgan Deschain: Main Protagonist *Diana Lance *Maria Alexander *Yui Tetsukumo *Noriko Hayate *Wess Smith *Godfried *Maria Streak Support Protagonists *Christina *Victoria *'Nest' (AI) *Vanessa Alexander Antagonists *Swartz *Elaine Lyte *Faer Pleigh *Rowlie Bann *Donovan Treuce *Mina Sarrk Support Antagonists *Garz Field Behind the scenes/Trivia *This is the first series I've written a Arc List for the RP's we've done and yet to do. Will hope to expand in the near future. Category:Victor Alexander Category:Morgan Deschain Category:Yui Tetsukumo Category:Maria Alexander Category:Maria Streak Category:Godfried Category:Noriko Hayate Category:Wess Smith Category:Kenneth Category:Thornton Bartram